Powers of the moon DISCONTINUED
by Galaxy Gamer13
Summary: Luna Night , the daughter of the alpha. Future leader of the Moon Night werewolf pack. What could go wrong? sorry i've been planning on making this story into a book and I have that opportunity sorry
1. The prophecy

**Thanks for reading my first story ; since this is my first story there will be mistakes. Eventually I will end up rewriting the story later on. That's all I wanted to say. Now onto the story. -Amanda ( aka writer/GalaxyGamer13)**

WARNING Swear words included WARNING

Please don't say I didn't warn you about swear words

"Luna! RUN!!!" An voice I know all to well called for me to run. My mom.

"Gah!" I woke up. Ever since my mother was killed I've been having nightmares and they've be more frequent how more than ever. Probably since the blue moon and blood moon are on the same day. Some of the others keep talking about some sort of prophecy.

 _Hmm maybe I can go to the library and look for this prophecy thingy._

I was at the library for like 2 hours looking for the prophecy book it was in the magical and mistical section of the library. I opened up the book to the table of contents and found it.

 _Ahaha I found it now for me to find out about this prophecy everyone keeps talking about._

I found the right page, page 35 to be exact, in the book this this what it said

The Powers and Prophecy of the Moon

For when the blood moon meets the blue moon there will be a certain she wolf the strongest of her pack. This she wolf of white fur( and white hair when human) will have purple eyes. If this she wolf sleeps trough midnight her inner wolf will awaken for the she wolf will -

 _Damn, the page is ripped ohh well it's probably for the best_.

"Luna? Your father need a to talk to you, right this minute I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting talk." My aunt Garnet ran over to me . I honestly thought she was crazy because she's an enchantress and I'm a she wolf that can become human but she's way less crazy than my father the Alpha wolf and being the daughter of the alpha I have to have so called high standards not ' half assed standards ' as my father would say.


	2. The Talk

"Luna? Your father wants to talk to you an do have a feeling it's going to be an interesting talk."

 _Great. Just great. I know that Aunt Garnet is an enchantress but it still creeps me out that she can tell the difference between good talks and bad talks._

"Ok thanks for the heads up, is this going to be a good talk or a bad talk or in between" I wondered

"Dear do not worry, you will be fine. Just be honest with your father and all will be well. Okay." She said lovingly

"Okay. Thanks Aunt Garnet." I chirped as I went to check out the books I had gathered from the library. While the librarian was scanning my books I saw a package of bookmarks

"Why are those bookmarks in their box and not In the bookmark holder?" I asked curiously

"Oh that's because no one is here to put them away I'm the only one that works here" the librarian responded with sadness like as if she was the next one to be without a job.

" well I'm willing to volenteer to help the library I-" I couldn't finish my sentence before being interrupted by my Aunt Garnet wanting me to go with her.

"Looks like your going to be busy, well have a good day and your books are due in two weeks."

As soon as we walked inside the pack house I instantly heard my name.


	3. The truth

"Luna could you come to my office please" my father had mind linked me to tell me instead of just yelling for me. As I walked into my dads office I heard Aunt Garnet walk in the office too and close the door then locked it so no one can walk in on us and our talk. After a while my dad broke the silence,

"Luna you do know why I asked you to come down here, right" My father had this worried-calm-I'm-fine voice and I think there was a hint of angry in there too.

"Umm, no," I wondered what he was going to tell me. But little did I know everything was about to change.

"Luna. Your a very powerful person because you were born to a prophecy. A know only to our kind, we keep it to ourselves because only pure werewolves can fulfill the prophecy or so we thought." My dad and my Aunt Garnet has an unexplainable expression on their faces I didn't know why but then before my dad could say anything I lashed out

" SO WHAT. WHAT IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO MEAN THAT IM LIKE THE TALA!?" I could control myself so then I saw a white light come from my necklace and before I knew it I was in my full wolf form and my wolf was in control I could gain my contol back though. And even worse I had seen a picture that i thoughh was me but I wasn't it was the tala. She had pure white hair and purple eyes like me and she was also born on the blood moon and blue moon night like me again. I was so scared my necklace made me in control again luckily I didn't hurt anyone except my Aunt Grant but she was healed by the time i had gained contol again.


	4. The wolf and the vamp

I yawned as I woke up in the middle of the woods. I probably fell asleep from moon gazing. I heard bushes rustling it was a human?! Wait no that sent. It's a vampire?! What was a vampire doing out here on our territory. I had a grimacing thought come to mind after wondering why he was in our territory. Why was he starring at me and what did he want with me? I felt my neck there were no bite marks. Thank the moon lords.

" um who are you". I asked the strange vampire.

" what are YOU doing here on vampire territory little wolf". He mocked me know what I was; the female soon the be alpha.

" umm I was moon gazing and fell asleep. I looked around this really wasn't my territory. I was in vampire territory. Well wish me luck. Now time to ask for the way home. Yay. Asking something for help that could probably kill me in 2.5( two and a half) seconds. Depending on how hungry the vampire is.

"You know you could just stop staring at me like I'm your next meal and show me to the Silver Moon werewolf pack right." I reminded the vampire in a kinda snarky kinda mean kinda nice voice

"Yeah well that wouldn't be any fun would it follow me I'll show you to my father King Axel." He winked at me as he said that he was basically prince and supposedly better than me.

" so your the prince huh. And your name is ..."

"JETT! There you are lil brother." And then it all came crashing down from there. Boom I was in the presence of the prince and princess of vampires.

" hey sis" Jett answered quickly

"Umm excuse me! you are..." the young princess looked to be about 23 maybe 25 and Jett seemed he same age as me 17.

"Hi I'm Luna. Also what is with you vampires and moving so I quickly. Ugh it's like you can't stay in one place cause your scared you'd be stabbed with a stake in the heart." I intoduced myself since Jett took forever to tell me the way home

"What is that SMELL!!" The sister of Jett must have good a sense of smell to sniff me out that quick.

"Uhm... hi." I said in an innocent voice like I was innocent but knowing I wasn't innocent I quickly ran the way that Jett's sister came hoping that I would come to the beach I love so much. NOPE I reached vampire central also known as the castle where the royal vampire family lives.

"Uhh oh." I saw vampire guards coming from all directions to get me and make me prisoner.

"Gaurds that's enough do you even know who this is!?" Some vampire with a random looking crown came out he looked like Jett.

"Thank you for that I'd rather not be vampire food to be honest. Heh heh" I said thinking that someone would question who I was but boy was I wrong. Damn those filthy blood suckers.

"How do you know about our kind? human?" The king questioned me and my race but I didn't care I just wanted to go home. I snapped

"Human?! HUMAN!! IM NOT A FILTHY BLOOD SUCKER LIKE YOU NOR AM I HUMAN!!!"

I tried to control my anger but failed to stop my transformation I was in wolf mode then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I blacked out.


	5. Blood and adrenaline

When I woke up I was in a padded room there was a bit of vampire blood and guts on the walls. But then I heard a knock on the wall. I was in human form and I felt bad for what I did. I started crying cause there was still a pain in my neck I found a bit of blood there I thought I was bitten.

"GO AWAY!!" Then I heard the door click.

"Fine, get your ass in here"I want some advice and a reson I had this sharp pain

"Pushy much." I heard a familiar voice say behind the door but I couldn't pin point where I'd heard that voice.

"I saw Jett he seemed pale. Well more than usual, maybe he hadn't fed in a few weeks. I could change that and I will.

"Hey are you ok? You look more pale than usual" I asked thinking he would tell me what was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyways how are YOU?" He asked in a voice that sounded bossy but meant to be nice.

"I'm okay i guess. But are you sure your okay." I pushed him into telling me even though I didn't mean to

"Fine" he sighed

"I haven't fed in a about 4 weeks" I saw that he was trying to control his thirst for blood.

"You know what how much does it hurt when fangs pierce wolf skin" I asked thinking he would say that it doesn't hurt

"I don't know I've never fed from a wolf or even a female human"he looked worried like I was going to make him wait to feed from my neck. I moved my hair out of the way of my neck and pointed to my neck where I had moved the hair away.

"Umm... you can feed from me. I mean if you want. I mean you have to but you look like your going to get sick"I said nervously

"Yeah but your the alpha'a daughter and I'm the vampire King's son our parents would be furious and" I cut him off

"Before you finish that sentence, I just wanna say that no matter what you choose I'll be fine with it. Yes our parents might be at each others throats but we don't need worry about them... unless they declare war but besides that we are who we are and no one can change that." I ressured him. He walked to me then put his lips to my neck, kissed it and bit down. As I felt the adrenaline and he fed I felt a little light headed but he was careful not to take too much blood from me. When he finished drinking my blood he kissed me and said that the wound heals faster if a vampire kisses the person or if they lick the wound. He then kissed me again this time on the lips 'for good measure' as he says but I think he kissed my the second time because he likes me. Like how I like him.


End file.
